Plain weird
by AdrenalineHeart
Summary: A story about Gerard Way  in his younger days  and a girl named Kat who started out as friends, and ended as something more.  Hi guys this is my first fanfiction... I hope you like it! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Kat**

_As i was walking down the hallway, thoughts were overflowing in my head... I always think too much. Everybody knows that. Oh, wait. Nobody knows that. Nobody knows me here. What if nobody likes me? Not again... I turned to look at the teacher that was walking next to me. He said hello, with a plastic smile, and he is now walking me down to my class. Okay so I'm stressing too much. For gods sake I'm switching schools, it's not supposed to be a tragedy. But I'm being over dramatic, as usual. All the people, they give you loads of shit: It's a great opportunity to meet new friends, blah blah blah... Yeah, if we lived in Vinnie-pooh world. Here, kids are bitchy. They judge, they laugh, they make fun of you even though they don't know you. _

_"_Here we are_"_

_The teacher next to me interrupted me in my thoughts. He opened the door and, suddenly a whole class of kids was staring at me. Okay 1st row: slut, bitch, this one will annoy the shit outta me, ugh Bieber t-shirt, this one probably does drugs.. Wait! What the hell am i doing? I'm so scared that people are gonna judge me, when here i am, judging them... Oh, god I'm such a hypocrite. Okay I'll just focus on the people i might like... Hmm, that guy in the back seems interesting. Sketching in his notebook, and he's kinda cute too: black jeans, some printed shirt, medium black hair falling over his face...Oh wait, the teacher is talking.. Gotta stop spacing out so much. _

"So would you like to introduce yourself?"

_No i would not._

"Hi, my name is Katharina, I just moved here from Greece".

_A few kids mumbled hi or hello, but nobody seems to be too interested. Awesome. _

"Take a seat, and we can get started", the teacher said.

_Okay, I'll just sit next to that cute guy, and hope he starts a conversation._

**Gerard**

_Hmm, i think i need to darken this line, it might just be... Wait, who is this? Oh right it's that new girl we've been hearing so much about. The teacher is drowning us with her: oh she's from Europe, oh she has straight A's, oh she is so nice, oooo...Who gives a shit... Just another person to annoy me in this hell they call school. Why did she even sit next to me? Isn't she scared that everybody is gonna trash her for hanging with the "emo" kid. Here i am calling myself emo again... What's the point of labeling myself as anything? I could be emo, i could be rock, metal, punk, or.. I could just be me. Fuck this... yeah, she looks like one of those "nice, good girls". The ones your parents want you to hang out with. Yuck. how can people live like that? Obey the rules, play it nice. The "i don't give a fuck" lifestyle is way more fun. _

"Gerard!"_ That can't be good... _

_"_Would you tell us the solution to this task?"

Uhmm, I... Erm...

_Twenty five, i heard a whisper. Oh it's the new girl. But why would she want to help me out? Okay, it's not like i have anything to loose... _Twenty five?

Yes! Well done, i didn't think you were paying attention, but i guess i was wrong_. _

_Well done, now that's something i never thought I'd hear from this bald excuse of a math teacher. Okay, so i might thank her, that's what good boys do... _

"Hey, umm Katharina, right?"

_"_Yeah. But call me Kat", _she said as she smiled. _

"Uhmm, thanks i guess"

"Your welcome. You seemed lost, just wanted to help out"

_There's that smile again. Could it be that she actually wants to talk to me? _

_"_Umm, why?_"_

**Kat**

_Wow, he's probably as insecure as i am. And no I'm not some goody goody, willing to help out just anybody. If it was any other guy in this room i wouldn't say a thing. I wanna be friends with you, i think that's pretty obvious! Obviously not._

"Umm i don't know, i didn't really think that much about it"

_Yeah, right, like i can spend a second of my time not over thinking everything_

"You seem cool, just wanted to be nice"

_Would you listen to yourself? You do sound like the goody nerdy girl everybody thinks you are. Change the topic!_

"So you're into art?"

"Umm, yeah"

_He covered his picture with his had. Damit. But he's really good. Should I say me too? Should i compliment him on his work. Damit woman, speak, he must think you're weird, just staring at him like this..._

_"_Oh i love art too_"_

**Gerard**

_This is one awkward conversation. Maybe it's kinda my fault. Could bother to answer with more than just yeah._

_"_Really? That's cool"

_Wow, way to make the conversation less awkward. Okay, you know what? I don't care, I'll just go for it. _

"You know what?"

_I didn't even give her time to answer. I seriously don't want to spend another minute of my life making stupid small talk._

"Listen, it's not that you aren't nice and all, but i kinda don't like chatting about meaningless things. It's kinda... Boring. I didn't mean to be rude or anything"

_She smiled again. Not the reaction i was expecting. Okay, I'm really confused now. I thought she'd turn around and just ignore me like everybody else._

"You want interesting? Okay. I think that you don't give yourself enough credit, and you enjoy feeling sorry for yourself. A person tries to be nice, and you scare them away with your sarcastic comments. It's not working on me, you know."

_Who the hell does she think she is? She's know me for like 10 minutes and she thinks she's got me figured out. But she DOES have me figured out. It's exactly what i did here. No way am i telling her that._

_"_You aren't as smart as you think, you know_" _

_Hahah I'm really trying to sound as sarcastic as i can. But maybe i was quick to judge. There is something about this girl... She's not saying anything, just has this huge smirk across your face. Stop smiling damit, i can't give you a clever reply unless you say something._

_"_Why aren't you saying anything?_"_

_OH cmon, i didn't scare you away, did i? Hahah no way i actually find this girl interesting..._

**Kat**

"Ha!"

_He made a confused face_

"Is it all you're gonna say?"

_Stop giggling like an idiot, you sound like a teenager... Wow, shocking! I am 15 and sound like a teenager. Oh i get pretty ridiculous sometimes..._

"No... But isn't it annoying when somebody gives you short answers?"

_Another sarcastic look from him. But i can tell i got his attention._

"Do you live on sarcasm?"

_"_Yeah, I do. Food and water helps, but it's sarcasm that really keeps me running. And coffee._"_

_Touche. Cute and funny. He has the same sarcastic sense of humor that I do. I was right about him. Strange, i usually am a bad judge of personality._

_"_Yeah, it shows. Those bags under your eyes sure aren't from all the sleep you're getting."

_Am i being too bold here? I mean, i did just meet the guy... Maybe he thinks I'm rude. Stop it! Stop thinking so much!_

"Yeah... Well, you don't exactly look awake yourself. Seems like you're far off in dreamland"

_Me? In dreamland? Oh how silly. _

"No, I'm actually waay more focused than usual."

"Hey, you new girl..."

_Some girl interrupted our conversation. Tight clothes, Nike air max shoes. God i hate that._

"You sure you wanna be labeled as a freak, your 1st day?"

_Bitch._

"Why would I?"

"Well, you're trying to become friends with the weirdest kid in school. He cuts, you know."

_He told her to mind her fucking business, and to return to barbie world. But i could tell that he was hurt by what she said._

_"_I don't cut myself, its not true. I don't know why everybody says that._"_

_He rolled up his sleeve, to show me his hand. Nothing was there. Good._

"I know... Sorry you have to go though all that"

"Yeah, me too. Sorry you did too. I mean, i don't really know you, but you seem to get what it's like."

"Yeah although i never got called emo... People teased me just for fun. I didn't know how to stand up for myself, and all of them just walked all over me..."

"I do know how to stand up for myself, but, there's just too many of them. You give up after awhile... You know?"

_I did know. Every single painful memory came back to me. All those kids laughing. All those insulting comments, the fake compassion, the remarks my parents made about me being pathetic. My eyes must have teared up, cuz she said that i shouldn't cry, It's not my fault, It's their loss. I wasn't planing to cry. I never do. But just the way he said it... I let a tear drop, before i got myself back together, wiped my eyes off, and said that I'm okay with my calmest voice. But i wasn't._

"Why are you crying?" _Oh it's the air max bitch again._

_"_Did emo boy threaten to kill you?_"_

_"_No."

"You sure?"

'"Fuck off bitch. Had enough of your kind for a lifetime"

_She looked surprised for about a minute, then she turned around and said something to her friend. Then they both laughed. Oh god i hate her already. I feel sorry for... Wait, what's his name? G... I think it's Gerard... Hahah that's just great. I don't even know his name and he seems to get me more than my friends and family together. Says a lot about my life. Here i go again. I promised myself i wouldn't get into these downers anymore._

**Gerard**

_Oh shit... It's my fault. Maybe i should have just blown her off, like i planned to. Now that bitch is gonna spread the world, and she's gonna be as teased as I am. Shit. _

"I'm sorry"

_"_Don't be. One good friend is worth it."

_Hahah so we went from I'm gonna blow her off to being friends. Interesting. Not that i mind, i need somebody to back me up..._

"if you're interested in being friends, of course"

_Okay so, in the movies, the guy would say, no I'm bad for you, people will tease you, she would say that she doesn't mind, and we'll end up friends anyway. So lets skip that part, shall we..._

"Yeah, of course."

_Bell ringing. How convenient. Maths might just be interesting from now on._

"Okay, you want a tour of the school? Or would you rather ask the math teacher?"

"Nah.. I don't really like him..."

_Okay so i was going on from class to class, like the biggest idiot. This is biology. Yeah like she can't figure that one out. With the sign on the door saying biology and all that. But who cares, that's what friends are supposed to do... Not that I would know. I'm being nice asking her what class she has next, walking her to her classroom. Hahah who the hell is this guy? Sure isn't me. I'm the guy that annoys everybody, i don't do tours, i don't welcome people. Nobody knows me, nobody talks too me. And now, this girl, who i thought would be stuck up and interested only for school comes in, and here i am doing what all the guys in the movies do. Damn Hollywood, washes our minds. _

_"_What are you thinking of?_"_

_"_The influence of Hollywood movies on the way we act."

"You know how i judge a person? On the way they respond to the usual questions. Like what's up, or what are you doing. If they give me a routine answer like nothing much, I'll probably write them off. When somebody answers like you just did, i label them as interesting"

_I thought I was just plain weird._

"Okay so, your conclusion on Hollywood movies?"

_"_Well, we're all expected to act a certain way. You know, like they do in movies. Some situations that maybe would never usually happen, happen because we've seen it there. So they basically wash our minds."

_"_What, like giving new students a tour?"

_Hahah exactly. You really do know just the right thing to say, don't you... Oh shit we've got class now. Shit the only classes we have together are art and maths. Noooo, come with me to all the classes, I'm soo bored. Hahah listen to yourself. All of this is too good to be true. And when she blows you off for the sluts of this school, you'll be disappointed. That's why i don't like to get my hopes up. About anything. It's never turns out the way you want it to. She says bye and runs off. Well now I've got... Oh who even cares. One boring class, two boring classes, three boring classes, art. Not looking that forward to art though. That's when I'm gonna go back to being friendless. She'll probably hear stuff about me, believe it, and find somebody normal to hang with. Oh well. _

**Kat**

_Okay, Another class. Knowing my luck i probably won't do as well as on maths. For all my luck Gerard could move away tomorrow. and then I'd be stuck, pretending to be interested, like i always do. Oh hi! How nice to meet you. Oh yes Greece is a lovely country. Oh you really should go one day! Yes! No! You're kidding? Really? Oh shit... There's that air max bitch from maths. Hahah i should clear things up. It's a kinda lousy way to start off.. Okay so i said I'm sorry and she said it was okay, she welcomed me, she told me her name is Taylor. I prefer Air max bitch. I'm being nice chatting, meeting people, answering the teachers questions. Damn, if i hadn't met Gerard this morning I'd probably be slightly interested right now. Cuz compared to the conversation with him, all this is just sooo boring. I wish i had the guts like him, just to tell them all that this is all lovely, but that it's one f the most boring five minutes of my life. But, since i don't I'm stuck just thinking it... Oh well. Next class, the one after, the one after, the one after... Wait, we can't be having this many classes. Must have lost track of time. Said hi, nice to meet you so many times that It's lost all meaning. Art class. Hell yeah, finally something i can do. I''ll just sit in a corner and sketch something, i don't even have to talk to anybody. Okay i can find a seat somewhere in the back and I... Oh there's Gerard! I''m pretty sure I'm making a weird face right now. Should i go over there? Or is it gonna look too pushy? Stop, stop. Just go already._

**Gerard**

_Oh here she comes. She looks surprised. Well, not everybody is a creepy stalker like me, to check out which classes we have together. Okay here she comes. Remember, easy come, easy go. _

"Should have guessed you'd be here. Since your math notebook can pass as an art sketchbook with numbers"

_She sits down. Okay so maybe she won't blow me off. Why is everybody fucking staring. Okay I'd understand if people stared at her, she's new... But why the hell are they all looking at me? Yeah i made a friend, what are you jealous now? The art teacher was in a pretty good mood today, she said, do whatever you want, just don't brake anything. Most kids were talking, it seems like only the two of us were actually drawing. Looked down to her paper. Wow she's good. I thought she was just saying she likes art cuz she saw me drawing. _

"What do you usually draw?"

_"_Portraits, sometimes paintings, some random shit that pops into my mind, don't really know. You?"

"Ehmm random shit and comic book characters. But i have done a few portraits, just for fun."

_She got frustrated with the drawing, folded the paper and threw it away. Hah nervous much? But yeah i know how she feels. Some things should just be left unfinished._

_"I_ don't have the inspiration to draw anymore. Ideas?"

_"_Not really"

"I'll just draw you... Portraits need skill not inspiration, which is good cuz i have none right now."

"Nah I'm not that pretty to draw"_ I smiled, in case she didn't get that i was trying to be funny. She looked like she was gonna say something, then changed her mind and said I'm doing this, and you can like it or not. She smiled too. Got it. _

_"_Fine do what you want_._ But wait, you said drawing portraits takes skill. Ohh look who's bragging"

_I do love to tease people._

_"_I'm not. Wait till I'm done, and judge yourself. "

_Thought that was a funny sentence cuz i actually would be judging myself, since It's a picture of me. _

"I can do that with a mirror, you don't have to draw me."

_She looked confused for a second, then thought about what she said and laughed._

"Just shut up and sit still."

_Oh, direct eye contact. I'm kinda uncomfortable, but it would be rude to look away. She needs to do that, in order to draw my eyes. It's still pretty uncomfortable, even though she doesn't seem to mind. She has green eyes. No brown. I don't know, i can't tell._

_"_Fine you can look away, I'm done with your eyes._"_

_Oh shit you can tell how uncomfortable I am... I mumbled okay and started staring at the ceiling._

_"_I don't get why you're so nervous. I don't bite."

_Why am I so nervous? I honestly don't know... Okay, relax._

"Maybe you're a vampire."

"Maybe I am. Would that be a problem?"

"No, unless you kill me."

_Our art teacher passed buy just as i said that, and mumbled something about "these kids today", and how it's not normal for them to have morbid thoughts. I was biting my lip and so was Kat and as soon as the teacher moved, we died laughing. _

_"_HAhah adults these days. And don't worry i won't kill you, who would i share depressing thoughts with?"

"Good to know."

"Okay I'm done you can judge yourself now."

_Haha, nice. She picked up the paper and showed me the picture. It was awesome. It was so detailed, and finished in like 15 minutes. She might as well bring a mirror, i wouldn't tell the difference between the drawing and the reflection. _

_"_Wow, okay you weren't bragging, you really do have skills. It's just.. Wow..."

"Thanks. But i have to say, i WAS bragging. Just a little."

_Bell ringing. Shit. We're going home now._

_She said bye, see you tomorrow, and was about to walk away, when i said wait, I'll walk you home. Haha that's funny. I didn't even know where she lives. _

"You don't even know where I live. But okay if you want to. Heheh It's those Hollywood movies again right?"

_It must be the movies. Cuz there's no way I'm acting like this all by myself._

"Remind me to not watch TV anymore."

_Turns out she doesn't live that far away from me. It takes me like five minutes from her house to mine. Awesome. Heheh i don't remember the last time i said awesome without being sarcastic. I waved and said bye. She said that waving is for boring people ran over and gave me a hug. I was surprised, and i probably looked surprised cuz she laughed. _

_"_We can wave if you want"

"Nah, As you said, It's for boring people."

_Well, not much happened after, i went home, skipped dinner, and stared at the celling the whole night. I"m so used to being alone in the world, having a friend is almost weird now. Hahah didn't think I'd ever look forward to school. Or maths. Whoever said "life is full or surprises" wasn't full of shit. Go figure..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Kat**

_Oh god I hope I'm not late! I promised myself I wouldn't do this anymore… I got prepared on time, I packed all my things, I had 15 minutes to spare, yet I'm running to school, with only 3 minutes till the class starts. How is this possible? _

_Oh, thank god, I finally made it. Should I just burst into the class like an idiot or should I just… No time to think, just go! _

_I slowly walked into the classroom, ready to hear the lecture from my math's teacher. But wait! What's this? He isn't here! Hahah yes! Saved. Dropping meaningless hello's around, till I get to my seat. People hello-ing back to me, in a not-too-excited matter. Eh, who cares, they aren't who I'm interested in. But, he's too far too off in dreamland to notice my existence. With his head on the desk, and hair over his face, he's sound asleep. Should I just scream hi, and scare the living shit out of him? Nah, I'm not that evil. I decided to gently push him, until he wakes up. After a few tries, he slowly opened his eyes, and made a confused are-the-aliens-coming face. As he drifted into reality he flashed a quick smile, and mumbled something._

"What?"

"I said good morning."

"Sounded more like, blugh blugh blugh, but, okay, if you say so."

"Hah, don't tease me, I slept like 3 hours last night, I have to make it up somewhere."

"Why don't you just go to bed like all the normal people?"

"Because I'm not like the other normal people."

"True."

"But you love me for it." _He said it with a teasing smirk on his face._

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

_Has it really been 2 months already? My old home, my friends back home, my old school, it all seems years away. It feels like I've known Gerard for years now. I do miss my old friends though. We had some good times together. My thoughts were interrupted when a very angry bald guy, also referred to as our math teacher, marched into the classroom._

"YOU! Come with me right away! What a disgrace. Again. AGAIN!"

_He was walking straight towards me, looking like he wants to pull a knife and cut somebody. I already started writing an imaginary will in my head, when he grabbed Gerard's shoulder, and pulled him out of his seat. Okay, phew, I get to live. Which is more than I can say for Gerard, who is dragged out of the classroom. With a confused look on his face, and too shocked to resist, he disappeared behind a slammed door. What the hell did he do, that pissed the teacher off so much? The class was left silent for a few seconds. As soon as everybody realized what happened, they started talking among themselves, gossiping. I could hear a few speculations, like "he must have killed somebody". Idiots. Although, what is it? It can't be that bad, can it? We were left to ourselves for about 10 minutes. Which was enough for the vultures to create a whole story on what Gerard did. It's quite fascinating actually, how they're willing to waste their time on making up crazy stories. The teacher walked in after, still red in the face, and without any explanation, or any signs that he was gonna bring Gerard back, he started the lesson. This plus this divided by this, plus x, plus y. Damn it, I can't focus. What did he do? I don't even remember what we did the rest of the class, I was too busy thinking, actually letting my imagination run freely, and imagining the worse situation. I didn't see him during lunch either. Not the whole day. He wasn't there to walk me home, like he does every day. I rushed home, started on homework, finished it, watched TV, sketched a little. But whatever I did, my mind kept drifting to Gerard. By now, my imagination had gone crazy, and I started imagining him behind prison bars. I heard my ringtone, and rushed over to the phone, in case it was him, calling with an explanation. I looked at the screen. Ew._

"Hey mum. Yeah. Yeah. I had lunch. I did. Yes, I did, didn't I just say that 5 seconds ago? Why do you think I'm upset? No, no, I got an A today. I'M NOT. Look. I have to do homework. Yeah. Yeah, for god's sake. Bye._"_

_Oh my god, parents… You know what, I'll just call him. Well should I? What If he doesn't wanna talk? Just dial the damn number for god's sake! Okay, call. NO. Yes! I'm calling it's ringing, you can't hang up now!_

"Hello."

"Hey Gerard."

"Oh, referring to me by full name… Formal." _I hear a little giggle. Awww cute._

"What, it's your name…_"_

"No, but you always say Gee, or make up some crazy nickname._"_

"Really? I didn't notice. Okay, never mind... I'll just get to it. What I really want to know is what the hell was all that about?_"_

"What?_"_

"Don't play dumb. In school today._"_

"Oh, that. Nothing. Just have some guidance councilors on my ass, nothing special, it will blow over._"_

"What did you do that was so bad?_"_

"Nothing. Don't worry about it darlin', it isn't a big deal. _"_

"Sure sounded like a big deal to me…"

"Eh, these school people, they always make a fuss over nothing. Relax. Look, I'm sorry I have to go now. See you tomorrow. Actually maybe not, not sure if I'll go to school tomorrow, see you, well, when I see you. Bbye…

"Bye."

_I hung up the phone feeling bitter. Maybe he really has gotten himself into some huge mess. Every time he says "relax" I hear cop car sirens… Maybe I worry too much._

**Gerard**

_Haha, of course she got worried. I mean that idiot made such a big fuss today. I must look like a serial killer. What the hell is his problem anyway, what I do in my spare time is my business, not his. I find these things really funny. "We all want to help you" or "It's for your own good." Leave me alone! And it would be awkward if the other kids found out. I mean, I'm unpopular as it is, I don't need another label right now… I mean, what ever happened to privacy? He just ran in and dragged me away. And threatened to call my parents. Heh. Good luck. They're not here, again. And even if they were, I'd make sure they don't get the call. So I win anyway. I always win in these things, I don't know why he tries. I just wanna relax right now, just… My phone is ringing. Kat again._

"Hey, did you forget something?"

"Uh, no, I didn't forget anything. I just… I'm bored, if you wanna meet, and hang out or something… Don't know. Only if you want to."

"Oh. Okay, sure."

"You want to come over? I mean sure, my parents are here, they might question you a little, they want to see who my new friends are. I tried talking them out of it, but no, they're too stubborn."

"Some other time? I really can't deal with parents right now. Why don't you come over here? My parents are away on a trip."

"Sure, why not."

"You know where I live?"

"Yeah. See ya in let's say 10 min?"

"Okay, see ya."

_Maybe a little company won't hurt. She's never been over though, I don't know how she'll react to my room. Some people say it's disturbing, with very little light, and weird drawings taped all over the walls. Really loud music playing all the time. Better than answering stupid questions though. I'm really not in the mood to be judged by anybody. _

_Doorbell. Here she is._

"Hi. Come in. Welcome to my humble home, or whatever the hell I'm supposed to say."

"Hey."

_I led her up to my room, and I have to admit, I was holding my breath a little, waiting for the reaction._

"Wooow, so cool, you did all of these? You're really good at drawing." _The music was too loud, so she needed to shout._

_Okay, phew. Honestly, I expected she'd say something like that._

"Thanks."

_I better turn the music down, not much of a conversation can be led like this._

"Nice, now I can hear myself think. No, I'm joking you have great music taste."

"Thanks."

_Is it just me, or is this conversation a little awkward?_

_"_Say something longer than one word for gods sake."

_Ughh how I hate when somebody asks me to say something. Is it really that hard to start a conversation?_

"Umm, well, I got a C in biology today... Nothing else happened..."

**Kat**

"Are you fucking kidding me? Nothing else happened? What about the math teacher coming in and "arresting" you?

_Okay, he made it clear that he doesn't want to talk about this, but who fucking cares, I really need to know. _

_"_Look..._" He took a step towards me, and I took a step back. Why did I do that? _

_He noticed what I did, smiled, and took another step, and I did the same, this time on purpose. I love how you can turn everything into a game with him. I kept walking backwards, untill I felt the wall behind me. He put both his hands on the wall, and had me trapped._

_"_That's what you get for asking nosy questions. What are you gonna do now?_"_

_Haha I really don't know what game we're playing, but I'm interested. I love how he's such a tease. I started considering my ways out, and realized that I don't have any. He's way too close, and much stronger than me. ]_

_I haven't really thought about him like this, but he's pretty gorgeous. He has the cutest hazel eyes and he smells so nice... Mmm. Maybe I was a bit nosy, I mean I'm sure he didn't do anything that bad, I... WHOA. HOLD UP. Wait, wait, wait. Was I about to let him off the hook becouse he blinked his pretty hazel eyes and smiled? Hahah no fucking way. I never though I could be that kind of girl. OH no. FUCK NO. He's not getting away that easy._

"Oh no, no, no, you can't play your way out of this. Just tell me for gods sake."

"Please? Please let this go okay? Everything's okay, I promise, that's all you need to know. Okay? Please?"

_His expression switched from playfull to serious, and I knew he meant it this time._

_"_Okay. Sorry. I just need to know that you're okay. Are you?_"_

_"_I am._"_

"Okay, fine, I won't torture you anymore."

_He obviously wasn't in the mood to talk, so he suggested we watched a movie. I really don't like horror movies, but he really wanted to watch one, so I went along with it…_

_Wow… This movie sucks. It's just so boring. __Just a whole lot of blood and killing. Okay, I'll start paying more attention, I might be missing something._

"Hey Kat… Hey? "

"Whaaat…"

"Wake up. Movie's over…"

"Ha, what?"

"You fell asleep."

_Hahah the movie was just so boring that I couldn't stay awake. Am I leaning on him? Must have moved when I'm asleep… Mmm I'm so comfortable here, I don't feel like moving…_

"What time is it?_"_

"10:30_"_

"Damn, I have to go now! I need to be home at 11. Ugh, I don't feel like moving._"_

"Well stay then. My parents aren't here. Nobody will mind._"_

"Hahah I'd love to. Uh, no seriously, I'm gonna get up now."

"No, but I am serious."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Will you? Look, I mean it. I could use the company."

"For real?"

"Yes, for real."

"Wait. Let me make a call.

Hey mum. Yeah… Look, I'm really tired and I'm at a friend's house, she's asking if I can sleep over. Nah, I don't need anything it's just one night. Really? Really? Thanks!

"She?"

"It's just easier. They wouldn't let me otherwise."

"Okay. Whatever works."

_That was a very unusual for me to do. But I really want to stay. At least I've finally had the guts to be spontaneous…_

"Are you always home alone?"

"Not always. Usually my brother is with me… He's on a trip right now."

"I didn't even know you had a brother."

"Oh, I thought that I mentioned him. He's name is Mikey… "

_He was telling me about his brother, but I wasn't really listening. My mind shifted back to before. When I was against that wall. He's just so cute… He has longish black hair, big hazel eyes, sweet teasing smile and he just smells so nice… I could just stare at him for hours…_

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, of course."

"What did I say last?"

"Okay… Fine! You got me. I wasn't listening."

"What were you thinking about? You had the strangest face…"

"Nothing."

"Should I keep asking you, or do you prefer to keep this to yourself?"

"Self."

"Fine. Be like that."

"You don't get to complain on that subject."

"Ew. Fine. I guess keeping things to yourself is better sometimes."

_But what if I want to tell you, I just don't have the guts?_

"Okay, I don't know about you, but I feel weird when no music is playing. I'll turn it down from really really really loud to sort of loud, okay? We can shout over it, not that anybody is gonna hear us."

"Hahah, sure... Oh my god! Not this, I really hate this song!"

"How can you hate this song? It's awesome."

"It sucks."

"What did you just say?"

"It sucks._"_

"Say that again, if you dare._"_

"Ooh, If I dare. What are you gonna do? "

"I'm warining you. Don't. YOU. Dare."

"Sucks, shitty, terrible, awful, yuck. Sucks!_"_

"And you, my darling, are dead._"_

_With a killer face, he jumped up, and tried to get me against the wall again. Oh no. He can't fool me twice. I slid behind him opened the door, and ran out of his room. We were running around his house like maniacs. I was determined to win this time. I ran, jumped over furniture. Thank god we didn't brake anything. I turned around, while still running, and didn't notice a cord from a lamp that was just lying on the floor. My leg got tackled in it, and I tripped. I was lying down on the ground, tied up by a lamp cord, laughing like crazy… I'm sure it would seem retarded to anybody but us._

"You okay?_"_

"I, ahahahha, I'm fine. The lamp's fine too."

"You realize that I caught you? Lamp or no lamp, I win."

_He leaned over me, blocking my exit. Strokes of his hair were falling over his eyes, so he couldn't really see. There's something just so adorable about that…_

"Say you're sorry._"_

"Never._"_

"We have all night don't we? I'm not moving till you apologize._"_

"Fine. Don't move. I'm sticking to my opinion._"_

"You know, some people say I'm really stubborn._"_

"So am I."

_I felt my heart pounding, and my head spinning… Oh why are you such a coward, you idiot? Take a chance. The timing couldn't be more perfect. He's just so close… But he doesn't like you back. You know that. Why ruin the friendship you have with him? Well, how do you know?__ How DO you know? He might like you…Ha! I don't have an argument against myself. I'm gonna do it. I'M GONNA DO IT…Oh my gosh I really want to... Take a chance. Okay. Here goes nothing._

_I reached out my hand, and moved a stroke of his hair from his eyes. He shook his head, to move the rest. I continued moving my hand down his hair all the way to the back of his head. I wrapped my fingers around a few strokes of his hair and gently pushed his head towards me. He was controlling the situation completely until then, and he made a surprised face when he realized what I wanted to do. A second felt like an eternity, while I was waiting for his reaction. My heart sped up a thousand times, when I realized that he smiled softly, and wrapped his hands around my waist. At this point, our faces were so close that our noses touched. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled his head down. I felt his lips on mine, first brushing off softly, then I pulled him even closer... I could her his sped u breathing, and my own heart pounding in my head. I felt like time stopped, while the room was spinning around me..._

**Gerard**

_OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. I can't believe it. I just… Wow. WOW. Mmmm. I just. But, whoa? But how? How? How couldn't I see this sooner?_

"I… I uh…"

_I didn't know why I was whispering. Too shocked to talk I guess… Oh my god. Wow… I didn't think she would catch me off guard like this…_

"What?"

"Uh, I'm embarrassed."

"No, it's fine, just say it."

"I never kissed a girl before…"

"Oh my god, really?"

"Ok, I don't know why that's so weird I mean, I…"

"No, you idiot! Me too."

"Oh so you never kissed a girl either?"

"No! Shut up! You know what I mean."

_Yes, of course I know..._

"Uh… Can I ask something?_"_

"What?_"_

"Why me? I mean from all the guys in school, and I mean…_"_

"Because. The other guys are fine, but they aren't you. Shut up. Don't be so insecure."

"No but I…"

"Shut up!"

_Here we were, me, her, and a lamp, lying all together on the floor. I slowly slid my had across the floor, and crossed my fingers with hers. I had my doubts about her at the beginning. But now… Wow… I mean…_

"I don't wanna shut up! Tell me! Why?"

"I like you, okay? I think that's obvious at this point."

"No, but why do you…"

_I was cut off in the middle of the sentence. She grabbed my hair again, and before I could understand what was happening… Mmmmmm… Mmmm… My mind went blank._

"What the hell was that?"

"I said you should shut up…"

"You can't keep teasing me like this…_" I was short of breath, and crazy, and confused, barely even whispering…_

"Me, for a change...Get up, we shouldn't be lying on the floor."

"Armm, what?"

"Get up."

_I got up, and followed her back to my room. I remembered that I forgot to pick up the lamp, but who cares?_

"You didn't answer my question…"

"Why is it so important to you?"

"I don't know… I guess I want to know what I did differently with you. I mean girls don't exactly like me…"

"You crazy? You have no idea what they say when you aren't there… A lot of them think that you're the hottest guy in school, but you're just so unapproachable…"

"That's nice, of you, but no, seriously… "

"I'm dead serious. I mean only Taylor hates you… And she hates everybody. Not to mention that everybody hates her… A few even asked if you're single, cuz they wanted to ask you out…"

"Haha , that's cute, but nobody asked me out, so I know it's not true…"

"Yeah. I know they didn't… Cuz I… Uh… Said that you aren't single…"

"Why did you do that?"

"Cuz, I…Uh, I didn't want you to go out with any of them… Because I wanted you for myself, okay?…" _She blushed and looked away._

"If what you're saying is true, and you're not just bursting my ego…"

"It's true…"

"Aw Kat…"

_I wrapped my arms around her._

"But Kat… I have a stupid question…"

"It hasn't stopped you until now, so go ahead, ask…"

"Am I single?"

_A seemingly harmless question, but a very complex one, when you think about the meaning…_

_She looked at me for a second, probably thinking of a response…_

"No… No you're not. You're mine. "

_I kissed her forehead._

_You're mine. The words kept echoing in my head. I'm hers… I like that._

"It's getting late you know… Do you realize that it's 3:30 am?"

"Woow, time flies."

"You should sleep. I should sleep too. I meant to sleep on the couch…"

"You know that's not necessary…"

_She had her head on my shoulder, I had my arms around her waist. _

_The last thing I said to her before she fell asleep was: "I'm yours my darling…"_


End file.
